


"I Smell Snow"

by orphan_account



Series: December 2016 Fluff Prompts [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cosette And Enjolras Are Siblings, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Enjolras, Oblivious Enjolras, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Day 1: First snow





	

Enjolras smiled. “I smell snow,” ey said. And, as if by magic, snow began to fall from the sky.

Grantaire chuckled, looking down at his green winter boots. “You’ve been watching too much Gilmore Girls.”

Enjolras turned to look at him. “And so what if I have? It’s a good show!” ey protested. “In the first season _alone_ , they deal with topics like feminism and teen pregnancy. Which need more broadcast time and—”

Grantaire smiled. “I love it when you rant about things.”

Enjolras blushed. “Thanks. I love you.” Ey leaned in to gently kiss Grantaire.

“I love you, too,” Grantaire replied before kissing Enjolras back. Suddenly, they were hit with snowballs. They both turned around to see Cosette and Éponine laughing.

Enjolras was annoyed at them for ruining eir movie-perfect moment. “Why?” ey asked.

Éponine shrugged. “Because it was fun.” Cosette frowned, telling Éponine to say something else. “Because you forgot this wasn't supposed to be a date-date?”

Enjolras glared at Éponine. “Don’t act like you two weren’t acting cute, too! Until you decided it was convenient to remember that this is to catch up and not a double date.” Cosette looked at Éponine and burst into loud laughter. Enjolras asked, “What? Did I miss something?”

Cosette calmed down enough to answer eir question. “We’re not dating.”

Enjolras blushed lightly. “Oh. I apologize for the assumption. At the coffee shop, you were acting like a couple. Anyone would’ve believed it.”

Éponine looked nervous, even though she knew her friends wouldn’t ostracize her. “We’re not _dating_ , but we are queerplatonic partners. It’s a commitment that’s not romantic but stronger than friendship.” She looked at Cosette, who was smiling.

Cosette turned her attention to Enjolras. “Come on. You think I wouldn’t tell my sibling I was dating? I’m not _that_ bad of a sister!”

Enjolras sighed. “No, you’re not. Except I didn’t tell you I was with Grantaire until four months after we got together.” Cosette looked at em, hurt. “I didn’t even notice we were dating until Grantaire asked when he was gonna meet Valjean.”

They all laughed, except for Enjolras, who tried to change the subject, “So, how’s everyone’s first year of college so far?”


End file.
